Serena Goes to the Dentist Ch 1
by windsea
Summary: Serena bites into an apple that's a bit to hard so she has to make an appointment to the dentist. Little does she know there is a lot more going on than she thinks, but she's about to find out.


_****** DISCLAIMER ******_

_**I wrote this story as a figment of my imagination and it turned out really well so I posted it.**_

_**I do not own the copyrights to Sailor Moon**_

**Chapter 1:**

It was a sunny day and Serena was out walking the market street with Luna.

"Ya know Serena it so nice out today. Some how I have a feeling this won't last long." Luna started looking around and eventually sniffing all the fruit.

"Oh Luna! You should just calm down. Today is beautiful and you just need to stop complaining about everything, jeez!" Serena picked up an apple and bit into it. " OW-Ow-ow-OWWWWWWWW!" Serena started yelling in pain. She looks down and notices one of her tooth is stuck inside the apple.

"Oh would you look at that I told you it wouldn't last long." Luna moved in front of Serena looking directly up at her. "You should make an appointment for the Dentist soon. In fact when is the last time you went Serena."

Serena still mumbling in pain sits on the ground and pouts at Luna "Oh I don't like that place. It gives me the creeps!"

"Well Serena lets at least get home and put something on it." Luna starts to walk home but notices something strangely odd about the apple and it's not Serena's tooth.

**LATER ON THAT DAY**

"OHHHHH IT HURRRRRTS!" Serena falls on the couch kicking and moaning while Reni and Mina sit in the kitchen making cookies.

"Oh shut up you baby! You're appointment is tomorrow!" Reni is waving a wooden spoon around at Serena as Mina puts the pan in the oven.

Serena perks up, angry and fully aware of what Reni just said "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M NOT AFRAID TO TAKE YOU." she stops mid rant and sniffs the air "Are you making, cookies?"

Mina jumps in front of the stove and smirks "Yes and you can't have any until you get your mouth fixed."

Lita walks in the door and falls on the couch across from Serena "Are you feeling any better?"

"Hmf." Serena turns around, "No! Does that Dentist office not creep anyone else out?"

All in chime Reni, Mina and Lita all speak "No."

Serena stands up and looks at the three "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" She storms off into her room and goes to bed.

Reni looks at Mina "What is wrong with the woman?! It's just the dentist."

Lita looks back at the two of them "Maybe it's not. There has been a lot of creepy things happening lately. A lot of people having been going in and coming out different. Maybe someone should go with her tomorrow.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serena clings to her bed as Rayne tries to pull her out

"COME ON SERENA IT'S ONE APPOINTMENT!" Rayne falls back and looks at Amy in the door way.

"I'll get you treats as soon as we get out." Amy speaks these simple words and Serena is up and dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Okay let's go!."

Rayne looks at Serena and laughs a bit "It doesn't take much does it. Luna are you coming?"

Luna turns and jumps on the counter. "Of corse if I didn't go who else would keep track of you girls."

They all leave unwary of the journey they is just about to await the four of them. They take a bus and then walk downtown for a bit. When they finally get there they sit in the office for a bit before things start to get weird.

"Guys does that painting look weird to you?" Serena curls up in a ball and sits in the chair.

"Serena it's a painting it'll be okay." Amy looks at the girl like she has gone mad.

Serena slings her arms out and pouts "YOU GUYS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Serena Tsukino" The nurse calls her name and she starts to get up.

"Come with me please don't let me go in there alone!" Serena almost throws a fit right then in there.

"Listen Serena there is no way we can go in there with you so just get in there get out and we can go get something to eat." Rayne smiles at Serena in a serious way.

"Fine." Serena moves slowly to the door.

Luna jumps in Amy's lap. "Keep an eye out I feel really uncomfortable here. I think Serena might be right about this one."

The next thing you know Serena is in the dental chair with the woman sitting above her.

"How are you today Miss Tsukino?" the nurse puts on an odd smile that gives Serena the creeps.

"F-f-f-fine." Serena is shaking and obviously very nervous.

The nurse stands up and moves across the room. "It's okay Princess Serenity. We've only been waiting for you for a short amount of time. No need to be nervous."

Before Sailor Moon can even register what the nurse just said she sheds her human skin at the same time the clamps lock around Serena's wrists, ankles and neck. She looks up at the now purple and sparkled fairy-like creäture.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Serena shrieks and the scouts here it in the waiting room.

"That was Serena." Amy stands up looking at Rayne and Luna.

Immediately the doors lock and the blinds shut. All the creatures have shed their skin and now the girls start to get uneasy.

"She was right but now we have to save her." Rayne moves with her back against Amy's.

Luna starts to move backwards. "Not if you don't get out of this mess."

***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
